


Gentron Week 2020: Ohana style!

by Pippythewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gentron Week 2020, Happy Stimming, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Stimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter
Summary: This is my entry for Gentron Week. After reading the fics for it last year I am very much looking forward to participating and I hope you enjoy :)P.S. Tags will be updated with each entry.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14
Collections: Gentronweek





	Gentron Week 2020: Ohana style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (relatively) peaceful night and morning for the Kogane household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time participating in Gentron and I'm super pumped for it. Quick note before I continue, all of the entries for this take place in the Ohana series.   
> You don't have to read the series to enjoy this fic, though. So if you're a new reader you'll still be able to enjoy this.  
> The prompt for this entry is Literal Sleeping Together and I hope you enjoy it :)  
> P.S. This fic is loosely connected to my last fic 'Personal Giants'.  
> P.P.S. The title of this section comes from the song of the same name by Charlie Puth and Wiz Khalifa.

Kyle 'Tex' Kogane was just finishing up with the book he was reading before bed when he a small cry from the little add-on in the shack. He stands up to go check on Keith when he hears the quiet sound of pattering feet. A moment later he's hit with a small body clinging to him.

"Have a nightmare kiddo?" Tex murmurs to his little boy. Keith nods into his shirt as Tex runs his fingers through Keith's hair. His poor son (who had already had trouble sleeping in the first place) had been having quite a few of them since the house had burned down and they'd had to move into the shack.

"C'mere sweetheart." Keith didn't have to be told twice, he climbed up into the safety of his pop's arms eagerly. "You wanna tell me about it?" Keith shook his head as Tex swayed them back and forth. "You think you can go back to bed?" Keith shakes his head more frantically this time. Tex takes a deep breath and weighs his options.

"Tell ya what, you go ahead and get a jacket and we'll get up on the roof and stargaze for a bit, sound good?" Keith scrambles to get down before Tex finishes talking, making his chuckle fondly. Keith returns a minute later wearing, to no surprise to Tex, Tex' favorite red and white hoodie. Tex shakes his head fondly at Keith. "Oka-"

"Race ya!" Keith calls back at his father excitedly. Ever since Keith had figured out how to climb onto the roof of their shack on his own he'd tried his hardest to beat Tex to it. He'd come pretty dang close before too. Sure, he could just let Keith win but his son is too smart for his own good and would no doubt figure out what he was up to.

Tex rushes outside and is pleasantly surprised to see his son beaming from ear-to-ear with an excited grin, already perched on the roof. "Well I'll be, you finally beat me."

"C'mon Pop, hurry." Keith says, fidgeting. Tex was happy at how well Keith had been doing with his speech, poor kid was struggling with the transition from nonverbal communication and was now able to talk consistently. Not that he minded, he just knew how difficult it made going to school and they, unfortunately, didn't have the privilege of being able to homeschool with Tex's job. Tex climbs up on the roof, settling in his spot next to Keith who is gently rocking.

They continue like this for a while, as they stargaze. Tex points out different constellations and asks Keith to name them off. Keith knows most of them and answers quickly, still rocking and starting to flap his hand excitedly. Little by little the flapping and rocking starts to slow and Keith inches towards his dad. Tex pulls Keith toward him and wraps his arm around so Keith can snuggle into his side. Keith does, burrowing into Tex's chest. Slowly Keith's breathing starts to even out, fast asleep in his arms.

Tex waits a few minutes to make sure Keith won't wake up when moves him, and carefully scoops him up in his arms, climbing down from the roof. He quietly goes back in, shutting the door softly. Once again he finds himself weighing his options, trying to figure out if he should lay Keith back in his bed or have him sleep with him on the couch and sighs. _Who am I kidding?_ He checks to make sure his phone is in his pocket and carefully gets him and Keith settled under his blanket on the couch, Keith is still sound asleep.

_It's funny how most of the time the kid couldn't sleep through a pin dropping, but holding him hasn't failed me yet._ Tex gives his son one more fond look before settling in for a few hours of sleep himself.

* * *

Tex wakes up to the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. As much as he'd like to let it go to voicemail he can't exactly do that in his position. And currently, there was the factor of the wildfires in Yosemite. Back in April Tex had gone through the training to become a certified smokejumper at Keith's avid encouragement (and insistence). He wasn't really expecting to get the call, but they needed to be prepared. Tex snaps out of his thoughts when he realizes it's about to go voicemail anyway and hastily answers the phone, trying his best not to wake up Keith who is still asleep on top of his chest.

The phone call leaves Tex dazed as it finishes and he hangs up. They'd actually called him, he looked down at his son lovingly and felt a pang in his. Tex genuinely thought he wouldn't end up being asked to go. After all, there were younger and more qualified people who wouldn't have to cut their time short to come home to their children. As he looks at his son, his pride and joy, the feelings start to well up. He may not have believed this would happen, but his (almost) eight-year-old son hadn't doubted it for a moment, Tex knew. When he woke up and Tex told him he knew he'd be thrilled, but the idea of leaving him even for a few weeks made Tex's heart ache. He checks his phone and sees that it's only fifteen minutes til four. He really should just go ahead and get up.

Instead, he snuggles Keith tighter to his chest, figuring another fifteen minutes won't hurt and pretends to be asleep. Keith is awake too, he knows.

Once they both wake up Tex will make them both pancakes while Keith gets dressed. Keith'll get up on the counter to watch Tex cook, kicking his feet and chewing on the rubber spatula Tex had long since surrendered to him ( _never used the thing anyway)._ They'd eat together while Tex explained what he'd be doing to an excited Keith. Keith will no doubt con Tex into making them hot chocolate for their morning routine of watching the sunrise. He'd inevitably give in because it would be their last chance for a while and they'd snuggle together on the porch with their blankets and hot chocolate before Tex has to take Keith to school. He won't realize that Keith's still wearing his hoodie until it's too late and shrug it off because it isn't that big of a deal.

But all of that's a story for another time. For now, they can pretend a little longer, bask in the peace of a quiet morning together.

Living in blissful ignorance that it would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, feedback of all kinds (except hate) is welcome and appreciated.  
> If you enjoyed this I will be working my way through the prompts, if you want to see more please stay tuned :)  
> Thank you all so much for reading, you guys rock!  
> Please stay safe and have a wonderful day ❤


End file.
